When a child (or adult) learns to ride a bicycle, training wheels may sometimes be used. Training wheels typically attach to both sides of the bicycle, thus providing greater stability than if the training wheels were not attached. While the training wheels are attached, the rider may not necessarily be provided with the desired feel of balancing their own body weight on two wheels. Thus, over time, the goal is to remove the training wheels so that the rider may balance the bicycle on its own two wheels. Parents may sometimes remove the training wheels, but provide the additional stability by holding onto the bicycle while the rider learns to balance their body weight on two wheels. However, eventually the parent must let go of the bicycle to allow the rider to truly learn to balance their body weight on two wheels. Sometimes, the rider is not yet ready for this stage, and risks falling and injury.